


Promises

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Alex and Norma fanfic, hope you like it - Kate :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

\- I love you more than anything on this earth or in heaven" Norma Bates hung up and sobbed. She couldn't imagine the hell Norman had been going through, her boy, her baby. She needed him. Her sobbing got louder, she felt the door behind her open behind her, she got pushed to the side. Her sobbing got quieter. "Norma..." she heard an authoritative voice say. She put her head down to her knees covered by her favorite blue skirt. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back. The hand rubbed in circular motions. "Norma, it's going to be alright" the voice crooned. She looked up, her eyes dilated by tears, to see Alex Romero, on one knee patting her on the back. "We'll find Norman, I promise you" he claimed. He helped her up off the floor. She wiped her face. She was inherently grateful for not wearing a lot of eyeliner today, it would've made her look like a circus clown. "I'm going to put on a pot of coffee. Would you join me?" she offered, sniffling. Alex didn't want to spend his time being chummy with Norma Bates, but he had to admit he couldn't get her out of his mind, she practically set him on fire. The way she changed at night, he could see her silhouette stripping off each article of clothing with grace, her nubile body open to all. He shook the thought from his mind, he told himself to cut it out, though he had no intention of sharing a bed with Norma, he wanted to, sex with her was on his mind every second, he dreamt about it. Slowly touching her lips with his, seducing her lightly, draping the clothes off of her porcelain skin, running his wanting fingers through her pale blonde hair, his hands skimming her curves...no, he erased the thoughts from his mind the second they came to him. It couldn't happen. "Sure" he said in his stoic voice. Alex would feel guilty leaving such a desperate woman alone without the one person who ment everything to her, Norman. She nodded speaking no words. She lead him to the dim kitchen. He watched as her hips swayed from side to side. The curves of her ass shaking gracefully, her breasts perkily dancing up and down while she walked in her wedges. He stopped thinking about her sexy qualities, he surely didn't want her to notice him gawking at her, nevertheless getting a boner. He hurried to sit down at the kitchen table, before she could see the tent like bludge in his khakis. He crossed his legs to keep it undercover. She bent over to poor him a cup off coffee, making his situation worse. He took his mind away from his growing erection, and went to reassuring her. "We are doing all we can do to find Norman" he said seriously. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thats so great to hear, I love him so much, I need him back. I just...can't imagine what he's going through right now" she held back her budding sob. Her eyes still watered. He placed his hand on top of hers, she was shaking. "Norma, we will bring Norman home, safely" he looked at her, gazing into her sad weeping eyes, he wanted to comfort her greatly. She wiped her eyes. She really examined him. She looked at the scruffy details of his face, his eyes showed a caring, gentle, sensitive man, it was much different than the plaintive ones she typically saw. She felt butterflies flutter all throughout her body. She wasn't thinking, all faculties left her, she gave in. She leaned forward and kissed him. It lasted for a long time. Alex lavished in it, he latched his lips tighter to hers, mouths gaping, their tongues wrestling softly. He lifted her onto his lap. He could feel a wet spot between her legs. She felt him like a rock. She broke the kiss and looked at him, his hands grazed her hips. "Alex..." she smiled at him, blushing. She hooked her hands on the male of his neck. "I've wanted to do that for a while" he admitted. "Yeah?" she asked softly, her cheeks a lovely rosy red color. He nodded. "And I think your beautiful" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and skimmed his neck with lips. "Your not so bad yourself" she giggled. She took hiss by the hand and brought him upstairs to her bedroom. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and peeled it off her body. He stripped her skirt off. He took his shirt and pants off as well. He unhooked her bra, and slowly laid her on the bed. She looked up at him with piercing blue eyes and a begging body. He peeled her panties off. He looked her over, she was fully naked, just the way he pictured  
it only better. He kissed her everywhere, he moved further down her body. He slowly began kissing her, she screamed his name, throwing her head back in pleasure. She grabbed a hold of his head and brought him back up to her. She reached into his boxers and took out his erection. She looked at it. "Wow" she whispered astounded. She'd never seen anyone that big before. Sam was well endowed but no where near as big as Alex. He smiled at her. She placed him inside of her. She moaned loudly as he pushed harder inside of her. She felt something she'd never felt with any other man before. She got on top of him and rode him, he was surprised at her dominance in bed. He grabbed her hips and they got into a sweet rhythm. "Ahhhh" she moaned loudly. "Alex..." she cried. "Alex..." she pleaded. He  put a hand to the nape of her neck. He brought her down to kiss her. He flipped her on her back and went a little slower, he wanted to savor the encounter, but the way she was making him feel, he wasn't going to last long. She screamed one final moan. He let out a grunt of his own and came. Alex hand finally fulfilled his biggest fantasy, he had sex with Norma Bates. He had fallen under her spell. 


End file.
